Air Guitar
by BandGurl23
Summary: When Benji's bored with his experiment, he decides he'd rather rock out instead. But what happens when Brandt catches him? First fanfic, please enjoy. :


_Hello hello hello! If you're reading this then you will be reading my first ever fanfiction on this website! :) Congrats to you, my new readers. I hope this is up to par with some of the other works on here. I haven't seen this movie in a few weeks and this was just a tester to see how well I could capture the characters' essences. If it's not that great then please don't fear; I will be seeing the movie again in a few days and should be able to have a better understanding of how to write about them. Until then, please leave good and constructive feedback for me and do not hesitate to leave a bit of kind criticism. :D_

_Note: Any bashing of any artists in this story is not how I actually feel about any of them. I happen to really like all the artists I put in this piece. :) Enjoy!_

Benji was listening to the brand new Ipod he bought himself, jamming out to some good old 80s rock. He was supposed to be working on a new tracking program that he was testing on Ethan but boredom kicked in and the temptation was simply too great.

The voice of Jon Bon Jovi floated in and out of his ears as he shut his eyes and rocked his head to the song. With sudden movement, he shot up to his feet for the best part and simply had to, at least pretend, to let the music of the guitar solo rush through him as if he could play it. Benji used a foot to scoot his chair away and began rocking out, fake-riffing and head-banging to the rhythm like there was no one in the room.

There was just one problem there.

"What the heck are you doing?"

The intruder to his imaginary rock concert made Benji turn and swirl around to face Brandt. "Jeez way to give a guy a heart attack." He retorted.

"You're ignoring the question, Benji. Just what are you listening to?" Brandt strode over and plucked an earphone out of the technician's ear, listening in on the song. He let out a slight snort. "'Livin' on a Prayer' by Bon Jovi?"

"Yeah, there a problem with my choice in music?"

"Only that it's girl music. Come on Benji, only women listen to this song. Not men. Plus your air guitar was weak! Just like a woman's!"

"Oh really now?" Benji snatched the earphone back and gave him the evil eye. "And just what music do _you _consider to be 'manly?'"

The former intelligence analyst held up a finger and pulled out his own mp3 player. A couple of clicks and swirls of the dial later, he had his song cued up and turned it up to maximum volume to blast out AC/DC's "Back in Black." As Brian Johnson's rough metal voice sang the lyrics, Brandt began banging his head to the rhythm hard and he began to air guitar in big, dramatic movements. Mimicking Angus Young, he jumped and did a big finishing swing and went down to his knees with an expression of pure enjoyment of the rock n' roll band he so loved.

"And there you have it." Brandt stood, turning to Benji to find him with a deadpan look on his face.

"Oh yeah sure, if you want to sound like a warbling cat drowning in a toilet." He scoffed. "And look like one too."

"Your music is pathetic because Bon Jovi sounds like a girl every time he gets higher up on a note he knows he can't reach. And Richie Sambora's guitar playing is nothing compared to Angus Young. Richie isn't as artistic with it as Angus."

"That's just a bunch of flailing movements to try and look fancy! Angus Young is an amateur compared to Richie Sambora!"

"Bon Jovi in general is pathetic and you know it Benji. Don't fight me on this!" Brandt warned, giving him a glare that spoke volumes.

"No, I will fight you on this! Bon Jovi is music! AC/DC is just annoying noises you can hear in any garage or when you throw a bunch of metal in a blender!" Benji held up his fists, prepared to battle to the death on this subject.

Brandt was about to lunge at the technician when—

"Ahem."

The both of them froze like they had been freeze-dried and grew big-eyed. Slowly, Benji looked around Brandt and the latter turned his head with caution. Standing at the doorway with Benji's new tracking device in-between his fingers was Ethan, looking at the two sternly. (He never said he had TOLD Ethan he was testing out his new tracking program on him….Exactly.)

There was no movement as the three just stood in place, looking at each other without batting an eye. The air was completely stagnant.

Ethan stepped into the room, a professional air about him, and made his way to Benji's work table. With a sharp smack, he startled the other two agents, leaving the tracking device damaged on the table. He walked past them without so much as a glance and then at the doorway he stopped, his back to their ever-watchful eyes.

"You both happen to be incorrect today, guys." Ethan told them, turning with an amused smile that he simply couldn't contain.

"Van Halen trumps both of your artists."

_Please review and give me your opinion!_


End file.
